


Manual Override

by esteefee



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot, SGA Saturday Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is such a 13 year-old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manual Override

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyfarfalla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyfarfalla/gifts).



> because she *knows* why.

"Now pay close attention," Rodney said, "because if I'm too busy saving our lives at a critical moment it will be up to you to do this, Major. I designed it to be easy enough for even a pilot to use."

Sheppard rolled his eyes, but Rodney ignored him. 

"Seriously, I spent a lot of time on this." Rodney turned back toward the jumper's console. "Now, first reach below the console and firmly grip your manual interface. We both have one."

Sheppard made a strange sound, but just then the MI chimed in a satisfying way thanks to the contact of Rodney's skin. "Hear that? If it makes that noise, it means it's primed and ready." Rodney heard Sheppard cough and spoke more loudly to compensate. "Now, squeeze and pull in a steady motion. And I remind you: this is a delicate piece of equipment, so don't be too rough, all right? " Rodney added, turning, "I know how you grunts can get—" 

He found Sheppard convulsing in silent laughter, his eyes shut, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Oh, I see. Yes, so funny. How utterly juvenile can you be—"

"Sq-squeeze and pull—" Shepppard interrupted himself to start har-har-ing out loud, his grin bright in the glow of Ancient lighting. "Delicate equip—"

"Yes, yes." Rodney smiled in spite of himself. God, he longed to grab Sheppard by the front of his vest and just shut that snickering mouth in the most primitive way possible.

"Mmmmph," Sheppard said against his lips a moment later. His eyes were startled wide open, but when Rodney pulled back, alarmed at his own actions, they crinkled into another smile. "Manual grip—"

 _Honestly._ Rodney shut him up again, this time with tongue, and Sheppard responded by grabbing him and pulling him into his lap. Rodney had to admit it worked as a strategy, because it was much more convenient to have gravity working with him in pushing Sheppard down against the seat for some serious kissing.

"Hang on, hang on," Sheppard said, sounding breathless. Rodney grudgingly gave him a little room, and then groaned in relief when Sheppard undid his pants and pulled out his cock. Looking up with a grin, Sheppard said, "Now, you wanna give those instructions again? For the airheads in the audience, I mean."

Before Rodney could snap something nasty, Sheppard gave him a good, firm stroke, turning his hand so he tugged hard on Rodney's foreskin. It was delicious, exquisite, perfect.

Then Sheppard did it again, double-time, and Rodney gripped Sheppard's shoulders and hung on, panting, grateful. 

"Yes, okay, yes...I take it back," Rodney said. "No manual needed," he added, his tone of voice rising a little desperately as Sheppard jerked him faster. Sheppard's eyes were on Rodney's cock, on his hand moving on Rodney, as if it were the most fascinating thing he'd seen in a while, which, considering the man had only yesterday landed on a planet with rings and three moons, was saying quite a lot.

Rodney, for his part, watched Sheppard's face, at the way he licked his lower lip, at the way Sheppard's eyes darted between his hand and Rodney's mouth. And then the fantastic feeling caught low in Rodney's balls, and he closed his eyes and came with a whimper.

"Yeah, Rodney," Sheppard said, slowing down and stripping his cock just right, pulling the orgasm from him. 

"God. God." Rodney opened his eyes and saw Sheppard smiling, one corner of his mouth raised. That corner annoyed Rodney for some reason he couldn't name. He leaned in and bit it.

"Ow?" Sheppard didn't lose the smile. 

"You could have aimed me away from my uniform," Rodney said. "I mean honestly."

Sheppard looked down at his tac vest and raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, yes, and yours as well." The MI was digging into the small of Rodney's back. He extricated himself from Sheppard's lap and slid to his knees.

The way Sheppard's eyes widened was extremely satisfying. The small groan he made as Rodney released him from his BDU pants was even more gratifying.

"Now pay close attention," Rodney said, and smirked when Sheppard focused on him immediately. Rodney grasped Sheppard's cock and bent his head. "Don't worry, Major. I won't be too rough."

He noticed Sheppard didn't laugh this time.


End file.
